


Flowey's "Special" Vday Gft

by Fandomlover18



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, LGBTQ Themes, Narrator Chara, Non-Binary Chara, Non-Binary Frisk, Platonic Relationships, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route - "I want to stay with you.", Relationship(s), Valentine's Challenge, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-28 01:01:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15037223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandomlover18/pseuds/Fandomlover18
Summary: Frisk attempts to explain Valentine’s day to Flowey, but he dislikes the idea of the holiday and expresses his distaste for it. Nevertheless, Frisk gives him a Valentine’s present.





	Flowey's "Special" Vday Gft

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on a valentine day prompt i made for @undertaleink contest. It was my first fanfic ive writed so far and i hope i make more soon, not just for undertale. 
> 
> If there any mistakes in it please let me know. Any if you have any critques for me dont hestiant to post. Im opened for criticism.

_Love. they say that love is in the air, but actually you can find love everywhere you go. Form the concrete jungle of the surface to the insolented hole of underground, man or beast, there’s always a bit of love to share with each other. And today is the day two races spend it together. Ever since monsterkind rejoined the surface, peace and love has spread all across the land. Sure there were some racial disagreements here and there, but it’s nothing the kid ambassador frisk can’t handle. It’s not surprise that monster won’t be as excited about valentine as any humans. They are made of love and compassion so it’s in their nature to express their care for someone and after learning about valentines who wouldn’t want to join in the festivities._

_In every town or city of ebott, human and monster  have their own way of spending it together. There are LGBT+ couples like undyne and alphys, who either spend the day eating nice cream at the beach or sitting home watching different types of anime together. Other tend to just spend time with their family. The sans mostly spend the day with his brother, making love puzzles for couples with puns and goofy shenanagies. Some prefer to give their love in form of charity such as the vendors and business owners who make desserts and gifts to sell for their customers, or in form of performance such as tv shows or plays done by celebrities.Even couples who were separated are able to regrow their old bond for each other. The royal dreemurrs have been distant since the incident with the children, but they were able to put that in the past and keep looking in the future with their new kid.  Speaking of children, at school or home they decorate little gifts for their families, friends or tiny crushes. Yeah even the kiddies and teens are get into the young love,it naturally for newbies to feel nervous around their first crush.Heehee!_

_Of course there are those who don’t join or know about the festives. Such as a certain golden flower who only knows LOVE. back in the underground, he was bring back to life by a failed experiment with no soul he become very numb to love making it easier to cause pain and suffering to every monster he meet. That is until the human brought back his compassion again…of course it don’t last very long. His being in soullessness for so long, sticking people in endless loops and calling out for someone that never came back. There isn’t much one can do to mend this broken lost soul. Lets just hope the determined frisk can fix this for them._

In a small modern house in a quiet neighborhood live the three dreemurr and the flower.the human child frisk is making valentines. the parents are in the kitchen baking treats and tea. The fathers still not a very good cook, despite years of trying to bake without his wife, same go for her and tea. But they do give each other pointers, even laugh a little each time. The flower flowey live in the  backyard. He used to sleep in a pot in frisk but since asgore move in they put him in the garden. He don’t mind though as he gets to move around and the yards remind him of  underground where the golden flowers were. Well the house does remind one of New Home sometimes.

Flowey can hear hi-frisk parents hug and kiss frisk as they handle them some give with a piece of paper that he can only assure its a picture with written. Then the asgore hands toriel some roses and the two shared a embrace. To him, it was disgusting. and it’s not because he’s jealous or anything, they were like this since they got back together.

Actually this day is disgusting. He remember going to town not too long ago, and everywhere he when it all weird, emotionally and blahhh. He does get why today’s been like this. It so irritating for him .After family done exchanging gifts, the parents went to deliver the treats and gifts to school. Frisk get a gift from the table and went to the backyard garden. As flowey was lost in thought, They walk up to the flowey and sat down next to him much to the flower’s surprise and contempt.

“Hey watch where your sitting, you idiot” frisk scoot over, giving him some space“what do you want anyway, aren’t you sharing love with your dumb parents’

Frisk raised an eyebrow “aren’t they your parents to asri–.”

Flowey raised his voice “DON’T CALL ME THAT, I’M NOT THAT CRYBABY.”

Frisk giggled  tauntly“alright geez calm down, it was only teasing (mostly).” they face becomes concern. “I just saw you looking a bit down laterly.  What’s wrong anyway.”

Flowey raise up a little and look at frisk face.”you know it’s been a few months since the barriers broke and since you bring me up here?”

“Yeah i don’t want you to be lonely, despite what you did your still my friend regardless”

Flowey rolled his eyes “Anyway, why is everyone acting so weird today? Don’t get me wrong i know the surface world is nice and all, but i don’t see the point in everyone acting all friendly or romantically to each other wherever they past by the streets”

“Well you know there are lots of different human culture and holidays we celebrate right?”

“Yeah we celebrate new year’s and christmas not too long ago. And chara used to tell m–asr-him all kinds of festivities.”

“Well it’s february 14th and on february 14th it’s valentine’s day” frisks explained down to the tiniest detail all the things about valentine.”so that why everyone been acting weird lately. We’re just celebrate in the spirit of love.”

Flowey almost feel like he was about to hurl, (that is if flowers has stomach or eat monster food). “that got to be the most disgusting holiday they ever invented. Why on earth would they have a culture dedicated to not but smooching and hugs everywhere you go”

“It’s not all bad as it sounds, sure that stuff is kind of gross but it can also be plantio too. You don’t have to be in  a romantic relation to spend the holiday.”

“You also don’t have to get involved with something so irritating like that.”

“Hey you can just hang out with your friends like a normal day. And not everyone i know have a date, papyrus and sans are single.”

“Because someone as lazy as trash bag or stupid as papyrus can get dates firmly easy.”

“Well at least they can make new friend instead of mates. And like flowers a new relation blossoms over time”

“Even if that person’s gonna backstab one of theses days.” flowey gives one of his infamous creepy expresses until later turn it off replace a grumpy on “Look there’s nothing special about these holiday for me, so don’t even come asking for a present for me.”

Frisk make a shrug face and spoke“This is not about the holiday is it…”

Flowey becomes wide eyed “…this is able being numb and lonely is it.”

“What is that suppose to mean, i just don’t care about this holiday.” flowey lays his head on the grass “I don’t see the why monster are making a big deal. Our souls are basically made of love, it easy for anyone to care…” he shuts his eyes in sorrow"…anyone but me”

Frisk whisper to themself, unaware flowey can still hear “Well you would be alot easier if you had a soul.”

Flowey goan and shout “WELL, I DONT OKAY. YOU THINK IT’S EASY BEING SOULLESS. ARE YOU TRYING TO MAKE ME ANGRY.”

Frisk waved his hands in the air, trying to take back what they said “N-noo! I’m not, i-i-i just… you can be a little… ngh never mind” frisk sigh as flowey calmed down again. At least he learns to relieve himself. Frisk tries to find the right words to tell flowey and later spoke up.“i’m just saying that i know you don’t have a soul and you don’t want to be friends but…isn’t there anyone you missed. Anyone you have in your life before they gone”

Flowey was shocked a bit, they’re right he did have someone back then. Had someone he cares and cares about him too. They always spend time together, separately even until the end. “So, they’re gone and i can’t care about them the same way.”

“but you have good memories about them do you,”

Flowey went silent for a moment, those memories don’t belong to him though, they belong to someone who died years ago. Yet his being calling there name for so long who no answer from them. Frisk barely knows anything about them excluded stories from him and his parents, so why asked about this. He spoke in a rude expression not taking his eyes off the ground. “what’s your point anyway?”

“my point is despite being the meanest plant in history, you do care for someone.” flowey raised his head a little at that statement “like i said, valentines isn’t just for lovers, it also for people you keep close to you heart. Whether be a friend, family member, frenemies…” frisk put their hand on flowey’s petals. There’s no point living in a world _without_ love you know. And i don’t mean violent love, just normal love.”

“you…you…” flowey realized his being emotional and change him demander in a snap “you are an idiot for saying something like that”

Frisk chuckle and shrug “awww come on. I saw that face of yours.the same one you made after you’re omega flowey fight when i spared you”

“SHUT IT” flowey shut in frisk face must to their amuse

Flowey sighted “i dont get why you’re nice to me sometimes. You can statied me. You can make me feel whole again so just leave.”

Frisk feels like they’re failing, it not easy getting through him anyway. It took them five attempts to get him to feel something other than hated. Luckily they got just the thing for him. And a little voice is telling me to give it to him.

“you right,i can’t please you no matter what i do. I don’t know what it’s like to lack a soul and i can’t be chara but…” frisk slided a wrapped up white box with a red ribbon near flowey’s side. “at least consisted this gift i made for you. It took me awhile to get it right”

Flowey look at the box in annoyance and groaned at frisk “i don’t want youre stupid gift”

“Truth me, you’ll love this.” frisk said with warm smile as they get “ill just leave it here with you” as that they get up and return back to the living leaving the flower with the present. Silence growth for a while. Flowey begun to think ' _why would they gift me something like this. Not like i deserve it._ ' he looks back at the present ‘ _what is so special about this dumb gift anyway…_ ’ flowey reluctantly begans opening the gift "‘ _there not that make me feel better. And what i wanted, i missed isn’t here, so they’re no reason f-f-for-rrr…_ '"

When the gift open up, it reveal to be a plushie of a long lost friend of his. The doll has all of their physical features down to their famous creepy face. Flowey made a vine and hesitate picked it up, looked at it in a different light. “C-c-chara!”. It looks so suspicious uncanny. How does frisk know their exact appearance? They never seen them before. Oh right, mom and dad must have shown them picture of them, ‘ _but the face, it’s just like how they to make it, the video would be too dark to see it._ ’ he though. Toriel must have help them make it. This must be what they wanted to give me. They know how much i missed them, especially since our battle. When i tried to keep them trap in the loop. Where i cried like the baby i was for my only friend to stay with me. To let me win.

Memories and emotions began to flow through flowey’s mind as a new different voice and face was form. What is this feeling? It feels familiar… thats right, its compassion. The very thing he haven’t felt since the fight. He never would have thought he would be able to feel that again. Guess love really is in the air? Platonic even.he process to squeeze the plushie as tears form in his eyes and smile with happiness. Frisk watch their best achievement as a voice is hear from the distant.

“ **He really likes it.** ”

Frisk shirk at the disembodied voices “told ya i’ll take care of him.”

“ **Yeah you did… Happy Valentine’s, Azzy** ”


End file.
